


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by RafaellaTsui



Series: 大纲流写文法 [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Forced, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 老梅是桂林的父亲，而本是桂林同父异母的弟弟，他母亲是出了车祸的罗洁莉娜。





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

格威利姆·李·梅的生活是大多数人羡慕的样子，家境优渥，父母情感和睦，给他一切最好的。  
至少表面上是如此。  
如果人们知道他的父亲有多风流，母亲郁郁寡欢，在两年前的某一天忽然病倒，离他而去。如果人们知道他在卡迪夫大学毕业后回到家里，发现自己多出来一个十七八岁的，金色长发的，同父异母的弟弟。如果他们知道父亲这一生爱过唯一的人是那个男孩的母亲，而那个叫罗洁莉娜的女人在得知父亲已婚后再也没和他见过面，也没有告诉他本的存在，直到她出了车祸，她未成年的儿子没有了监护人。

格威不知道这些事为什么会发生在他身上。他那弟弟并不算单薄，却永远是一副怯生生的样子，让他更加厌烦。这些破事还没完，为了逃避内疚感，父亲让本住在格威的公寓里，要他照顾好自己的弟弟，因为父亲从来就不懂得如何正确的爱别人，不是吗？  
可他也别指望格威会给本好脸色，他怨恨他，他的存在害死了自己的母亲，都是他的错。而本似乎也是这么认为的。格威喜欢不经意间对本恶语相向：那是妈妈留给我的，请你离它远一点；这是爸爸送给妈妈的，你能别碰它吗？本惊慌失措的表情让他有成就感。  
格威旧病复发的那晚和大学兄弟会的同学喝多了，一个令人讨厌的同学不断让他难堪，他甚至提到了本。格威醉醺醺地回到家，是本在照顾他。而本越是这样，格威越觉得恼火，他态度恶劣地叫本别碰他，喝多之后他更像个混蛋，大声说本是害人精，和他妈妈一样，长得这么漂亮就是为了勾引人。本终于爆发了，说格威是自私刻薄的混蛋。格威爆发了，重重地推了本一把，把他撞在墙上，他们带倒了很多家具，叮叮当当地掉了一地。他提醒本如果不是他，他母亲也不会死，现在他又出现在自己的生活里，永远是一副假惺惺的可怜样子，想让自己同情他，他想把自己毁了。他告诉本自己有多想揍他一顿，可是本是这么美，这么软弱。本被撞得没有力气挣扎，只能无力地叫格威放开他。可格威觉得还不够，他把本拽进自己的卧室，压在床上，撕扯他的衣服。本想让他停下来，而格威只想伤害他，深深地伤害。 本只能任由高大的哥哥把自己的衣服撕烂，粗鲁地对待他。  
亲吻不如说是啃咬，抚摸更像是掐拧，本白皙的皮肤上布满半月形的牙印，红色的掐痕和刚才跌跌撞撞留下的青紫，他的挣扎显得格外微不足道。本的恐惧和怯懦让李桂林更加愤怒，偏偏就要把他弄得叫出来。格威操了他。他已经断药太久了，躁郁症重新控制了他，每次发作的时候，他都会找到本，脱他的衣服，压着他的手腕把自己操进年轻男孩的身体里。本的呻吟和哭喘是他的药，他在他身上留下专属自己的痕迹。而本从来都不会真正地拒绝他。作为补偿，格威平日对本的态度也缓和起来。

事情在格威发现那个令人讨厌的同学接触到本之后转变了。他不知道他接触本的目的，格威和他之间有些旧账，但他希望这只是他的多虑。直到有一天，本彻夜未归，格威在沙发上等了他一整晚。本回来的时候，整个人的状态都很不对，格威抓着他看着他的眼睛，瞳孔还扩散着没有完全恢复，本挣开他躲进了自己的房间。直到格威收到来自老同学发的视频，才意识到发生了什么。他把电脑砸烂了。那天晚上本从学校回来，格威抓住了他，问他到底发生了什么，他怎么敢让其他人碰他，他更生本的气，失去理智把他按在沙发上，骂他蠢婊子，贪心的荡妇，被自己操得还不够，出去让什么垃圾败类碰他的身体，本的屁股还红肿着，格威想起视频里不断的掌掴声，他没办法控制自己不伤害本。做完之后，格威不想再留在家里，摔门走了。  
那个人渣为视频敲诈了格威一笔钱，但格威知道他真正的目的是向自己示威。格威花钱雇了人去给他的老同学送钱，格威要他们把这个人渣从世界上抹掉。格威不敢回家面对自己弟弟，就在公司里睡了两晚，第一次他产生了内疚，他知道这次是自己错了，至少他不应该在那个时间那么对本，还说出那样过分的话，但是他控制不了自己，他也什么都弥补不了。他知道自己对本的感情已经远远没有那么简单了。总归是要回家的，格威要去取文件，酝酿了好久才进家门。家里一点动静没有，一切都和两天之前一样。格威觉得奇怪，推门进卧室一看，本躺在床上，脸色苍白，格威摸了摸他的额头，男孩已经烧得昏过去了。  
格威开车一路狂奔，抱着本冲进了急诊室，他从没觉得这样慌张和无助，等待结果的时候他把自己咒骂了一百次。在经历药物，强暴和责骂之后，本完全被击垮了，好在没什么大事，格威坐在病床旁，本安静地睡着。格威在床边拄着脑袋打瞌睡，忽然听到本梦里的喋语，他在叫妈妈。  
他说，妈妈，别离开我  
本在哭，他做噩梦了。  
忽然格威意识到，说到底他们都是失去妈妈的孩子，本又做错了什么呢。他没办法面对这样的场面。本醒来的时候，身边一个人都没有。格威不敢面对他，躲在公司里用工作麻痹自己。他回家的时候，完全没想到能在家里碰到本，他自己要求提前出院了。本坐在沙发上看电视，他的脸上还是不太好，本看见格威，下意识地把自己缩在了沙发的角落。格威忽然觉得心疼得喘不过气来，他打算暂时搬到公司旁边，他知道自己该继续治疗了。

在一次公司的酒会上，格威意外地了解到那个晚上的真相，那人的同僚受不了内心的折磨，过来和格威忏悔。格威的老同学在大学的时候就和他针锋相对，那人偏偏又是油嘴滑舌的马屁精，他嫉妒格威的家境和天赋，他也意外目睹了格威躁郁发作打了系里不可理喻的教授，而被开除的事。格威没有顺利的大学毕业，父亲帮他摆平了这件事，他的同学找到了本，把格威的病和一切都告诉了本，并在他的酒里下了药，侵犯了他，警告他如果把这件事说出去，就向媒体揭发格威，让他身败名裂。  
接收了这一切信息的格威把自己灌得烂醉如泥，他断片了，告诉同事他想回家。本从学校复习回来，看见了躺在门口不省人事的格威，吓了一跳。本轻轻摇晃格威，想把他扶回屋里，格威见到本，抱着他大哭起来，问本为什么不告诉他真相，为什么任由自己这么混蛋，对他做出这些事，格威甚至不敢求本的原谅，他自己都无法原谅自己。他只是一个劲儿地道歉，哭得像个小孩。本搂着他，不知道该说什么，他根本没法生格威的气，特别是在知道他的病之后，他没出息地爱着格威，他只希望能像普通人一样生活。  
在那一晚之后，格威和本的关系缓和了许多，虽然他们之间还有太多事没有解决，但格威开始接受治疗，并真的想用心对本好。不会再有人受到伤害了。有时候他们还会一起吃饭，看电影，讨论天气和新闻。

在他们以为生活要走向正轨的时候，没有人想到，那个格威让人废掉的人渣，还没死。他残废了，成了伦敦街头的一个流浪汉，那天他又看见了本，他想要他的命。一天晚上格威带本一起去看话剧，结束的时候已经很晚了，路上没有人。本有点渴，格威去找便利店给本买水，路边流浪汉叫住本，求他施舍，本就走了过去。格威买完水，看到本在和不远处的流浪汉说话，他觉得有些眼熟。本完全认不出流浪汉是之前的某个老熟人了，给完钱之后流，浪汉开始说奇怪得话，问他记不记得某个夜晚，那杯味道不对的伏特加兑橙汁，本怔住了。他整个人都动不了，僵在那儿。格威忽然想起来他的老同学，他还看到他背后藏了把很长的铁锥。格威试图叫让本快跑，但本根本动不了。流浪汉扬起锥子，格威想也没想就冲了上去，半个手臂长的尖锥捅进格威的胃里。那人完全没想到他还能碰到格威，伤害到格威的后果是不堪设想的，他慌张地逃了。  
本把格威搂在怀里，边哭边叫救护车，血把本的上衣都染透了。格威到觉得忽然轻松了很多，好像放下了一个很重的包袱，他笑着抹本的眼泪，说没事了，如果我让你再受伤一次，我这辈子都不会原谅自己，我就去让火车把我撞成肉泥。其实我知道，我是死了也是活该，我死了也不能弥补我对你的伤害。现在我终于做了一件对的事，本，对不起。本忽然大叫你别他妈说话了，救护车马上就到，他紧紧抓着自己的哥哥，可格威流太多血了，眼睛要睁不开了。  
格威醒来的时候，本就在病床旁边，趴在他的身上睡着了。格威出插着输液管的手抚摸着弟弟剪短了的金发，怎么也想象不到，两年内他们都经历了这么多，而面前这个人已经刻进了自己的生命里。

死过一次的格威利姆把不属于他和本的生活都留在了过去。因为他们面前，还有长长的一条路，被阳光照着，看不到尽头。


End file.
